


When The Wolves Are Silent and Only The Moon Howls

by Jeanshard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, possesive/ protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanshard/pseuds/Jeanshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're mine Merlin!' Arthur spat.</p><p>Arthur finds Merlin smells like another Alpha. Just because nothing happened doesn't mean Arthur will do nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wolves Are Silent and Only The Moon Howls

“You’re mine Merlin!” Arthur spat, hands wrapped around his omega’s hips and throat, pinning the smaller figure to the floor beneath him. His, Arthur’s, his.

His palms could feel Merlin’s throat at work, at the words trying to slither out to please the alpha. But Arthur felt something more, he could tell from the slight curl of Merlin’s lip there was more than a wish to please. Merlin was angry, but his anger was nothing compared to Arthur’s.

Arthur released his hold on Merlin’s throat, clearly too much because it barely took Merlin a gasp of breath before he was snapping at Arthur.

“I didn’t do anything, Arthur you know I bloody didn’t; get your arse off me!” Arthur clamped his hand down over Merlin’s mouth and felt his mate give out an angry squeak. Arthur pressed down harder, feeling Merlin’s heart quicken and the breath squeezed from his lungs.

“You fucking reek of another alpha, Merlin!” Merlin flinched, recoiling a little from Arthur yelling at him. “What did you do? Rub yourself all over him? Did you think it wouldn’t count if you kept your clothes on, Merlin?”

Arthur pulled Merlin up, pleased to note the filth from the floor somewhat covered the smell of Gwaine. Not enough, though.

“Arthur, Arthur I wouldn’t!” Arthur kept his left arm braced around Merlin’s hip, holding him to the wall with a strength that would bruise. His other hand was latched to the omega’s jaw, stretching his neck to Arthur’s whim to make sure there were no marks from anyone else. “I wouldn’t I couldn’t do it, only even want you…”

The skin of Merlin’s neck was pale as a lonely moon, unmarred with any marks but the two pronged mating bite of Arthur’s. The mark that branded him as Arthur’s, that meant no one else should even get close to Merlin and yet here was the omega, smelling so strongly of Gwaine it made Arthur see white, hot rage.

“Arthur, Arthur only you!” Merlin’s face was earnest as he babbled, eyes not afraid but genuine. The idea that he would do that, to his alpha, to his true mate, hurt him more than Arthur’s fists could ever do. If Arthur decided Merlin was to be bloody and blue he would take it, not silently and dutifully but because he loved Arthur.

“Be quiet Merlin!” Immediately, Arthur could tell it was not Merlin’s natural omega need to submit that made him bow his head, but his love of Arthur. It did little to quell the fury inside him. “What were you doing while I was away? Were you whoring yourself around Camelot?” Arthur snarled.

Merlin made a pained noise, desperate to open his mouth and defend himself but Arthur’s hand was forcing his jaw shut again.

“Whining for your alpha? Desperate to get something to stuff your little hole with while I was away?” Arthur snarled. “I bet they could smell it off you, how fucking desperate you are. What were you doing, Merlin, spreading your legs to every alpha because you wanted to be filled up so bad?”

Arthur nodded at Merlin, lip curling up and baring his teeth.

“Speak, you idiot.”

“I wasn’t, I didn’t do anything wrong Arthur! Stop snapping at me, I didn’t do anything bad!”

Sometimes Arthur forgot how young Merlin was, how naïve and uneducated he truly was. A child bride, a perfect match brought to him by his father. But so young, so innocent, and he didn’t appreciate what he really was.

Precious, special, Arthur’s. Irrevocably, completely and wholly Arthur’s. Which meant he did not go near other alpha’s, beta’s or omega’s if Arthur could help it.

Merlin was panting beneath Arthur’s hands, so scared and so desperate for Arthur.

“Strip.” Arthur stood back from the trembling omega, glaring at his clothes. For a moment, it looked like Merlin was about to argue, before a happy look over took his face, thinking Arthur had forgiven him and he was getting the fun side of his mate back after weeks of absence.

Merlin shucked out of his clothes, then stood still, eyes searching Arthur for any signs of movement. There were none.

Arthur was happy to note that Merlin’s skin was still as pure and perfect as milk and silk. Clearly, in the weeks Arthur had been away, the little omega hadn’t been touched. And, after the removal of those clothes, the scent of another alpha was greatly removed.

Arthur truly knew Merlin would not betray him willingly, but even so the jealous rage that had overcome him after being reunited with his omega after months, for him to smell like another was like boiling lead down Arthur’s throat.

“Come here, Merlin.” He watched, entranced as Merlin crooked his head in a question. Merlin was such a beautiful omega, but dreadfully slow. Arthur gave a quick growl, causing Merlin to skitter over to his alpha. “Lean on all fours, arse up, head down. No Merlin, not the rug, the floor. That’s better.”

Arthur watched the omega sprawl out, arse up and legs trembling with his need, with his worries.

“Um, A-Arthur-” After a few moments, Merlin began to raise his head a little, to check that he was doing good, being good for Arthur.

“Shut it.” Arthur sniped. He used his boot to push down Merlin by the back of the neck. Merlin shivered, overwhelmed by the idea of his complete undress and that Arthur was still completely dressed in his suit.

Arthur walked around, watching as Merlin’s need began to drop out of him in delicious drabs. It got rid of Gwaine, but Arthur would make sure it was his smell that coated Merlin from now on.

Without warning, Arthur plunged his finger deep into the hole in the cleft of Merlin’s arse and Merlin let out a sharp mewl.

“Still so fucking tight, aren’t you? So how have you been keeping yourself fulfilled while I was away?” Arthur could hear Merlin whisper something, so bent down and snapped his fingers. “What was that?”

“Just, just rubbing. I didn’t want anything that wasn’t you.” Arthur let out a sharp snarl.

“You must be so hungry for it, Merlin.” His little omega, who had gone through heat whilst Arthur was absent, managed to keep himself from fucking every long hard structure within his reach, because he only wanted Arthur. Arthur’s dick went from interested to rock hard in a blink.

Arthur began to work his second finger into his mate, Merlin’s rim tight, but greedily taking everything Arthur had to offer.

“You’re gobbling them up, greedy whore.” Arthur hissed, other hand slapping Merlin’s cheek. Merlin blushed, a beautiful scarlet taking his shoulders and presumably his face, too. “You’re little bum just so hungry for me, you’d take anything I’d put in you, wouldn’t you?”

Merlin whimpered in agreement.

“We’re going to spend an entire day seeing just how fucking wide that hole will go.” Merlin shivered in pleasure. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Your little slutty hole, stretched wide and still you’d want more.” Now, four of Arthur’s fingers were sliding in and out of the omega’s hole. Each time Arthur crooked them and dragged them back, Merlin let out a sharp squeal of pleasure.

Arthur unzipped his fly, then lifted Merlin from the floor by his hips and threw him to the bed.

“Spread your legs.” Merlin rushed to do so.

His face was wrecked, eyes blown wide, lips bruised with unspoken pleas and bites, remains of a blush still cluttering the alabaster of his face. Gorgeous, Arthur’s.

Arthur decided to remove his clothes, wanting as much contact with his mate as possible. Merlin’s smile showed how happy that made him.

Once he was naked, erection free and looming, Arthur wrapped Merlin’s legs over his shoulders and began to tease his dick into the tight, wet heat of his omega.

Once seated to the edge of his knot in his mate, Arthur let out a small choke of pleasure.

“My little cum dump, aren’t you?” To be able to watch the shock and arousal blooming in Merlin’s face was exquisite. “Little whore, desperate for whatever you can get.”

“Only, only you though Arthur!” Merlin surged up a little, his lips eager to meet Arthur’s, and in his surprise Arthur allowed the sweetness of the gesture.

“Good.” Arthur began to make his thrusts longer, grazing Merlin’s prostate and dragging short, sharp sobs of pleasure from the tiny omega.

“Please, please Arthur you’re knot. I was thinking of it for weeks, rubbing on the bed, needed it, needed you, wanted it so, so bad! Oh!” Arthur slammed his knot into his mate, the moment of bliss made perfect as Merlin squeezed his rim a little and his eyelids fluttered. “Oh!” With that cry, Merlin released his seed in between them.

Omega dicks were small, gentle, and their cum was watery and sweet. Arthur dipped his fingers in to it, never breaking pace as he rolled his hips, and licked at his palms, before shoving the fingers to Merlin’s mouth, watching his mate eat his own cum.

With Merlin still begging for Arthur’s seed beneath him, all traces of other wolves gone and Arthur’s thrusts slickened with sweat and cum, it was no surprised Arthur released himself a few shoves later.

***

Later, he was awoken by Merlin licking the edges of his face, like a puppy.

“I worried about you. I missed you, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was so sweet, angelic and perfect. Arthur loved how, even coated in cum and sweat, he looked so innocent and pure. He began to pepper Arthur’s face with kisses.

“I’m supposed to worry about you, darling.”

“I’m perfect, what is there to worry about?” Merlin stuck his tongue out, giggling as Arthur began to tickle his sides. “Stop, Arthur, quit it!”

“You’re gorgeous.” Arthur stopped, locking his eyes with his young mate. “I love you. To me, you are all things beautiful, lovely, pure and good. I love you.”

Merlin ducked his head, a shy look clouding his face but his eyes twinkled with happiness.

“To me you are all things happy, brave and kind.” Merlin whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Arthur's neck and shoulder.


End file.
